Kuon's Musings
by kitkatketi
Summary: Drabbles! Will try to update as often as possible. Kuon's thoughts and feelings ALL from his perspective :D
1. Chapter 1

**Emperor's Court**

It was routine.

She would call me Sempai. Tsuruga-san.

I would call her Mogami-san. My Kouhai.

It was a ritual for us- to bind each other in roles so the other won't get away

I believed it would be so for a long time, although I wished otherwise.

So when did it change?

When did she look at me that way?

How come I didn't notice?

She didn't get mad at the mention of Sho like she used to.

She didn't even vehemently deny love anymore.

I felt like a blindfold was lifted off of me.

She was just sitting there smiling at me like no one else existed-

that caught my breath

that smile

it was sin

She just sat there looking at me-

but I felt it was more than that

the way she looked

it was as if she was holding her heart out to me-

in a silver platter-

as if it was an _offering_

My thoughts grew dark and I felt something shift inside me- all controls broke- all that remained of me was raw _desire_

_Desire and the green light to act on it_

_Yes I will gladly accept- _I smiled-

_The Emperor will now take his offering._

* * *

**I couldn't stand not writing something for such a long time so here's something I conjured up in 10 mins.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Embrace**

Kuon

I was standing outside of LME, waiting for her to come.  
I was having lunch with her today, as it was our special lunch friday.  
Nobody else but us.

She told me her job for _Box R_ was running a bit late and she apologized profusely for it but I didn't mind.  
I would wait however long for this special day of the week.

As she came into view, I couldn't help but gape at the sight that was her.  
She was still in her costume for Natsu but the look in her face told me it was still Kyoko- _my Kyoko_.

Dressed in that high school costume, she's so enticing, yet still so innocent that you can't help but look twice.  
The blazer and shirt with one button open gave her a classy but still casual look.  
The pleated skirt showed off her slim waist and ended mid thigh, showing off a lot of her leg- _too_ much of her leg.  
I could see a lot of guys staring at her and whispering amongst themselves.  
I narrowed my eyes- 'She's mine, you bastards.'

"Kuuuuuuooooooonnnn!" She brightened as soon as she saw me and all else was forgotten.

She flung herself at me and I could feel her warmth in my-

"Ren!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Yashiro look at me from outside the window of my car with concerned eyes.

"I've been yelling at you forever! What has gotten into you? Are you cold? Its not that bad out."

I look down at my folded arms and I felt blood rush to my face. Trying to control my reaction, I coughed slightly. "I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought What were you saying?"

He got a evil gleam in his eyes. 'Oh sh*t,' I mentally cursed, 'He's figured it out. He's never gonna let this one go.'  
"Well I see Kyoko-chan and Kotonami-san over there. I was pointing them out to you earlier but I guess you didn't see them. Why don't we ask them to join us for lunch?"

I looked to the LME entrance and saw Kotonami-san avoid Kyoko's hugs. 'Phew, I'm saved.'  
"Sure, why not."

As we walked over to them, there was a teeny tiny hope in my heart that I would get the same reception as Kotonami-san.  
Alas, that was nought to be.

* * *

**Second little thing that I came up with. I love this one xD**

**Imagine Yashiro's reaction if he actually knew what Ren was thinking!**

**Please Review you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was my first fanfic but since it pertains to this theme, I decided to add it onto here.**

**Some of you guys might have already read it.**

**Also, thank you all for all the reviews! It means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Sweet Torture**

He sat there as he stared at his favorite kouhai.

He knew that she only saw him as he sempai.

He wished he was more than that.

Heck, he desired to be more than a friend.

But seeing her innocent blissful face was enough.

Watching her make dinner made him forget of whatever he wanted of her.

It was enough that she stay close to him.

Near him, but still at arms length.

Because he didn't deserve to be happy.

Because she wasn't ready.

So he tortured himself.

Until his desire overwhelmed his sins.

She was like a sweet nectar that he couldn't take.

He would be swallowing thorns.

For now, he would just watch her.

At arms length.

* * *

**If you haven't already, please review and let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one might be my shortest one yet.**

* * *

**My Muse**

It was a façade.

I was fake.

_Tsuruga Ren _was fake.

But you see through me.

You make me feel alive, invincible, and most importantly, _myself._

You are the light at the end of my tunnel

The nectar of the flower of happiness.

The sweet water to my eternal thirst.

The salve to my wounds.

The angel of my dreams.

And the princess of my reality.

You give me a purpose,

to make you mine.

Wait for me

My Muse

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is even shorter haha. Two parts. This is the first.**

* * *

**Smile**

The corners of my lips stretched.  
Showing as much teeth as possible.  
Crinkle my eyes to make it seem real.

Repeat.

Everyone accepts it.  
They always have.  
I don't blame them for not questioning it.

How would they know that this illusion of a red apple is actually rotten at the core?

* * *

**Some of you guys are really sweet! Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part two!**

* * *

**My Smile**

The thought of you warms me from the hairs on my head to the tip of my toes.

I'm just like a teenager in love.  
If I wasn't as composed I would probably be hugging and pillow and rolling around in bed.

I close my eyes and hear the music of your giggles, the hymn that is your laughter, the lullaby that is your voice, see the bloom that is your skin, the diamonds that are your eyes, and satin that is your succulent lips.

I peek at myself in the mirror and see the result of these feelings gracing my own lips. This isn't the normal grin of my façade but the effect of the love that I hold for you. Even my façade gets overwhelmed by the thoughts of you.

Its cracking. My feelings are leaking through the glass mask that I wear.

Looking at my expression, I wonder how I could fake it before. How did I manage to portray this much raw energy, this pure emotion?

This non-verbal declaration I hold only for you.

My smile

* * *

**If anyone was wondering, I've only written poems before 'High School Days.' I love figurative language and when there are multiple meanings in the same lines so thats why these drabbles are like that :) Thanks for all those that commented on my writing style! I'm really happy that you like it.**

**Should I have more drabbles about smiles? because they're an important motif in the manga.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! It is much appreciated :)**


End file.
